Harajuku
by SidhePrincessAislinn
Summary: Relena goes driving after having a hard morning. Trying to desperately clear her head of all the problems in her life. On this road, she is guided to self-discovery and eventual happiness. A person can truly clear their mind driving. One-shot


I wrote this after listening to "What Are You Waiting For?" by Gwen Stefani, it's the song in the end of the story. This is not a song fic. I'm too lazy to something like that. Sorry if Relena seems out of character, she is older in this story. I tried to be more realistic in my view of her, especially since I hate her in the anime. She seems too false. Anything that needs to be explained is at the end, and as always I don't own Gundam Wing. But I wish I did.

Title: Harajuku

Author: SidhePrincessAislinn

Summary: Relena goes driving after having a hard morning. Trying to desperately clear her head of all the problems in her life. On this road, she is guided to self-discovery and eventual happiness. A person can truly clear their mind driving. One-shot

Pairings: none, mention of 01SN

Harajuku

The hot pink Honda s2000 zoomed down the high way to an unknown destination. The owner turned up the radio, blocking out the morning events. A pop-dance song played filling the air with its hypnotic beats and cool lyrics. The driver's long blonde hair trailed behind her from the wind as the convertible continued on it unknown path. The driver looked over to her purse sitting on the plush beige leather sit. The white Samantha Thavasa Star Bag sat against the seat with the little metallic stars gleaming in the sun. Dressed in a pink Versace "Madison Ave" dress, the driver looked stylish with her Fendi flip-flops. The pink strappy dress with its long spiral ruffles fluttered lightly in the wind. Her cute aqua blue Sharp TM150 cell phone rang, playing "Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera. The Blonde ignored the ringing phone by turning up the volume of the radio. She knew it was him, calling to see where she was, but she did not care. She wanted this time to herself. Sighing she speed up and continued down the road, driving near the shore. The Cinq Kingdom had many beaches and many different roads that one could travel to get there. It was just a matter of choosing a less traveled road.

Looking over at the blue water, Relena wished she could be there. She did not have much longer before she needed to return. She had so much work to do. Working was all she knew; politicians were demanding her left and right. She had no peace, even though she worked hard for the world to have it. Spending money seemed to be the only thing she was allowed to do. The world watched her every move. She wanted to act like a girl her age, going to parties and having boyfriends, but it was not allowed. Especially since HE monitored her every move. It was becoming impossible to just think to just forget about the troubles of others and think of her own problems. Deciding that she wanted to get something to eat, Relena pulled her hot pinked souped up s2000 Honda into the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. Getting out, she made her way to the inside of the restaurant.

Any bystander could tell that Relena had grown up. She was wearing that tight pink "Madison Ave" dress, showing off her legs and her ample bust. She had grown into a beautiful woman, beautiful enough to give many boys her age, younger, and older wet dreams. Well there was one exception to that rule Heero probably would not even understand the phrase. Her long blonde hair and white blonde highlights and trailed down to her lower back. All the men in the parking lot watch as she walk to the door, watching her every move as a hunter watches his prey. Her manicured nails scrapped lightly on the handle to enter the restaurant. She ignored the men as she pulled the door open as she entered the restaurant. She knew they were there, but it was best not to encourage them. She walked up to the counter once she got in and realized that there was no one in line.

Relena looked over at the menu nothing on it seemed really appetizing. Deciding that french-fries looked the most harmless she ordered some. She pretended not to notice that the boy behind the counter was staring at her chest; she was more focused on the group of girls dressed in college sweat pants and T-shirts with their hair pulled up. They were talking loudly about a linguistics class, complaining about a couple of the students in the class. She paid for her to-go order and took the already greasy bag back to the car with her; wanting to get away from the carefree girls sitting their, living their lives how they want too.

On the way to her car, Relena saw a group of teenagers laughing and joking as they got out of their car to go into the restaurant. It was obvious they were going to the beach to party and have fun. Relena slumped her shoulders, wanting nothing more than to live like a normal teenager. Walking back to her car, she got in placing the cooling fries in the passenger seat. The phone rang once more. He was determined to ruin her life. Relena picked up her cute aqua blue cell phone, flipped it open and promptly turned it off. He can worry all he wants. She was not his problem anymore. He made it quite clear that he did not want to her in "that way." He found another, a girl with dyed dark brown hair and bright green eyes, a bust that would make Playboy come calling. She seemed to be everything he wanted. Tortured in some starving artist way though she was still able to laugh. It sickens her to watch them together. The little dago bitch stole Him away from her and there was nothing she could do about it.

Turning on the car, Relena decided to drive away her problems. She pulled out of the parking lot as the radio switched to a new song. The dance beat poured into the car and into the wind as Relena raced down the road. Trying to soother her frustrations at her situation. She listened to the song, liking the lyrics, understanding them, wanting to act like they urged.

"Naturally I'm worried if I do it alone  
Who really cares cause it's your life  
You never know it could be great  
Take a chance cause you might grow.  
Oh, oo oh."

God maybe she should just do it! She wanted to go to college. She was at the age and she completed High School amazingly. She could definitely afford it. For once in her life Relena made a choice for herself. She was going to go to do it; she was going to college! She would go, take a break from politics. The world could survive with out her for little while. She would keep up with some public appearance to keep the idea of pacifism going, but she needed this, the public would understand. She would live a semi-normal life. Maybe she would join a sorority or major in something other than political science. The question now was were to go. Maybe Japan, so she could be hear Harajuku. She loved Harajuku even though it was him who took her there. The clothes, the fashions; it was perfect. Maybe she could be a fashion designer.

'Why not,' She thought. ' I have my whole fucking life ahead of me.'

With that Relena turned on her cell phone and called them letting them know where she was. She was going to tell them to meet her at the beach. Maybe Duo or Quatre would take her side on the whole college thing. He would, the dago was in college, he believe that furthering one's education was a good thing. Her brother was going to be against. He wanted her to remain some virgin queen. He kept sending her books on Queen Elizabeth. Relena knew what her brother wanted for her, but she wanted to live a normal life and go to college. She wanted to go to Frat parties, get hit on by random guys, flirt, and be normal. Forgetting that she was on the phone, Relena almost jumped when his harsh voice yelled at her. Sighing Relena knew she was going to have a lot of convincing to do just get this one little sanity in her life.

Okay so almost everything Relena owns in this, is something I wish I could own.

The car, s2000 Honda, is the car from _2 Fast 2 Furious_ it's the one Devon Aoki drives.

For those who don't know Samantha Thavasa is a Japanese Fashion Brand, its like Versace. Nicky Hilton designs for them, the bag is actually one designed by her. I love her bags and wished to own one. Christmas anyone?

The Girl that Relena talks about is Sylvia Noventa, read my Fallaces sunt rerem species to understand some that.

Dago is a British slur for Spanish (from Spain) and Italians, it comes from the name Diego. Sorry if this offends someone.

Harajuku is a fashion district in Japan. Its where the trendiest people go, hence the title, its referring to Relena's trendy clothes, accessories, and car.


End file.
